1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of vehicle lighting. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of mounting means for vehicle lighting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifically, most prior art vehicle lighting assemblies are well known in the art. These prior art vehicle lighting assemblies include a light fixture and a mounting bracket which maybe planarly mounted to a body of the vehicle. One disadvantage with these mounting brackets is that they can only retain one specific diameter of the light fixture.
It is desirable to provide a detachable mounting means with the capability of holding a plurality of different diameters of light fixtures. It is also desirable to provide a detachable mounting means which is easy to install without modifying the body of the vehicle.